Thank You
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Alice realize's she never truly Thanked Cary for saving her as with Joe.


**This is an Alice/Cary one-shot! It's just friendship, nothing else. I thought it would be cool to do this, so, yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas. :P**

Alice P.O.V.

I sighed happily, my head on Joe's shoulder as we made our way to the diner. We are now fifteen and in our freshman year of high school. It has been a year since the Alien disaster, and everything was back to normal. Well, beside's the crazy girls who always swarm around the guys, since they're "Hero's". And Hero's they are.

They all risked their life's just to save me from the Alien, except for Preston. But, I don't actually blame him. After all, it is pretty crazy to risk your life against an ALIEN, for someone you hardly knew. And for that reason, hardly anyone is interested in Preston. I felt really bad for him, seeing as we kept getting all the attention, but that all stopped when Morgan came into the picture. With flowing brown hair and green eyes, she is very pretty. She was ONLY interested in Preston, and soon they became a couple.

After a couple moths, the craziness died down, but there are still some girls who giggle like maniacs whenever the boys walk by. The military ended up taking care of all the damage, and had everything repaired 4 months after the alien left. Most of the missing dogs and the surviving people who were under the water tower reunited with their family's and owners.

We had all gotten closer, Preston, Charles, Martin, Joe, Cary and I. And Morgan was now a part of our group as well.

Martin's vomiting problem went down quite a bit, but he still gets kind of green when he gets to nervous or scared.

Charles lost weight, and thankfully got over his crush on me. (Joe told me) our movie "The Case" did not win the festival unfortunately, but the attention from the girls got him over it.

Joe had gotten taller, and now hovered 3 inch's above me. We had our first kiss a week after the alien, and have been together ever since.

And Cary. He had a giant growth spurt. He was now eye level with me and got his brace's taken off a while ago.

I frowned, realizing I had never truly thanked Cary for saving me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Joe squeezed my hand as the diner came into view.

"I just realized, I've never actually thanked Cary for helping you save me. I mean, I've said little "thank you's" to him before and the other guys, but never really thanked him." I sighed. Joe smiled and lead me up to the diner doors.

"Oh, well then just tell him inside." He suggested.

"I guess, but I kind of wanted to thank him separately. It just seems weird to do it in front of the guys and Morgan." I glanced threw the windows and saw our group, laughing and chatting away.

"Ok, how about after everyone leaves. I'll wait outside or something?" Joe asked, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him.

"That sounds good. Now lets go eat!" He laughed as I pulled him into the building.

"Hey guys!" Morgan greeted with a grin as Joe and I slide into the huge booth more towards the back. We spent our time at the diner, talking and laughing like always.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A bunch of fries and milkshakes later, Martin stood up and sighed.

"I've got to go now guys, my mom planned a special birthday dinner for my dad. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to eat some of it." We laughed and Martin left with a wave.

"Well, Preston and I made plans to go see a movie, so we'll be going now." Morgan said, smiling at him. We all stood up, and I gave Morgan a hug, before they left. Charles pulled some papers out of his pocket and turned to Joe.

"I've got this idea for another movie, and these are some sketches I made of the characters. You thin you could do the make-up again?" Charles asked as we started for the door.

"Yeah, sure." Joe said, then looked at me over his shoulder. He glanced at me, then to Cary. I nodded and he turned back around with Charles.

"Hey Cary, wait a second." I said, grabbing his arm. He gave me a confused look and I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I realized I never really thanked you for going with Joe, _that _day, and I didn't want to do this in front of the others, so I thought now would be a good time and…."

"Are you ok, Alice?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I sighed and shook my head.

_What the hell? _I thought as I pulled him into a hug. I felt him freeze awkwardly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He sounded shocked.

"For going with Joe when I was taken. For risking your life and having an Alien chase you threw underground tunnels. Thank you, for saving my life." My eyes watered slightly as I said all this. After a moment of silence, I felt Cary's arms slowly hug me back.

"Your welcome." He said sincerely. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I know we're not the closest of friends, but maybe we could work on that?" I suggested. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Deal. But not _too_ close, or Joe will come after me." I laughed and we shook hands.

"So, how about we go get Joe, and maybe head to the park with some sparklers?" I asked. He grinned and I laughed some more.

"Gnarly." Chuckling, we walked out of the diner. Exiting, Joe walked over to us, but with no Charles.

"Where'd Charles go?" I asked.

"He left so he could go work on the scripts for his new movie." Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course he would. Now, who's ready for some fireworks?" Cary asked with a mischievous smirk. Joe and I glanced at each other and Joe shrugged. I linked arms with both of them, much to Cary's shock, and we headed to the park.

**The End! :D Hope it wasn't too OOC, and hoped you liked it. Laters!**


End file.
